Pleas from a Shortstack
by NooBooGT
Summary: All Ariel wanted was to live a peaceful life in the comfort of her video games. That dream is crumbled after she is coerced into joining the cultural exchange program by her mother. Will She ever get some peace and quiet again?


"Haa..." I sighed, looking at the game over scene on the T.V.

"Damn boss! What kind of shit attack is a "mustard bomb" anyway!? Stupid Fucking Planet!" Raging at the machine in front of me, I threw my controller down on the floor in indignation. Then properly scrambled over to pick it up, praying to whatever god out there that it wasn't broken.

Seeing that it wasn't, I relaxed, scratching my long, curly, red hair as I yawned.

Staying up all night, playing games, really takes its toll on a girl after awhile.

I stood up and walked out of my room, avoiding heaps of manga, and chords before finally reaching my living room. It's a rather commodious space, much too big for one single person. Especially when that person is a 5ft even pipsqueak.

I walked towards the kitchen area, a lot more modest than the living room, but still bigger than I really need. I went in the fridge, and pulled out a pepsi, a drink that is superior to coke in every single way, (Don't fight me on this) and plopped down on the spacious couch in my living room. Turning on the T.V, I idly thought while browsing through channels about what I wanted to do today.

"I can't even look at IX right now, so that is out of the picture..."

I sighed in boredom before something on T.V captured my eye.

It was showcasing Linimals, the monster species discovered recently, and the program set up to integrate them into society.

A woman with ears and a tail reminiscent of a cat, and a japanese ambassador of some kind were shaking hands, with a crowd as witness. Apparently, they are making an agreement on something.

I looked at the catgirl giddily. "So Cute! I want to pet her, but that might be offensive to them."

If you couldn't tell already, I for one, was excited about the whole ordeal. As one who buries herself in video games, anime, manga and books, this is like a dream cone true! There is finally some spice to life! It's not boring or dull anymore! Well, at least in Japan It's not. Sadly, the program hasn't spread to the United States just yet.

Growl...

"Ah, I'm hungry-"

RING!

My hunger was cut off by the sound of my phone going off.

"Who could that be?" I asked myself. Nobody ever calls me... Well, except mom, but she's usually super busy.

Walking over to the phone, I looked at the caller I.D. Gotta love technology.

"Hmm... I don't recognize this number... Ah screw it, let it go to voice mail."

I waited for the phone to stop ringing and go to the audio messages, and heard a familiar voice.

"Hello honey! It's your mother calling, and I just wanted to let you know that you'll be getting visitors very soon, so treat them with respect! Also, I won't be back for awhile so I'll be sending you some money a little later than usual. Those uptight bastards in the government finally caved in, so I was given a grant to study extraspecies more thoroughly. I've been traveling to various habitats to meet and learn about them! Right now, I'm in Harpy territory now, and they are just the sweetest! Especially the Queen, she's very nice! Oh, goodness, I'm starting to ramble, I have to go. Bye now, be safe you hear? And don't forget to take your pills when you go out! Wouldn't want anything to trigger you. Anyway, that's all and remember to treat your guests fairly. Love you, Bye!"

The message ended and my door bell rang almost immediately afterwards.

'Talk about coincidences...'

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, how may I help-youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" I trailed off having to look straight up to see the face of the woman in front of me, I knew I was short, but damn...

The woman was tall... A mean TALL. Like a NBA player tall. I came up to her crotch. And she wore an all black suit and pants combo complete with dark sunglasses that just screamed government agent. She had short jet black hair to match the outfit and her skin was milky white. I could tell that she was ripped, not bulging body builder, but more like a lean super soldier with a definite six pack.

"Are you Ariel Jackson?" The woman spoke, her voice deep and smooth.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, slightly afraid of the woman. What? I'm not a social person alright? Not good with people. It doesn't help that I'm a 5ft nothing little ginger, and She looks like she could bench press me with her finger alone!

She stared at me for awhile silently, as if judging my entire existence. I fidgeted under her gaze.

"Um... C-can I h-help y-you Miss?"

"Oh my god, you ARE adorable!" The woman squealed and lifted me up in her arms, rubbing her cheek against mine, with a dopey grin on her face.

'ACK! Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!'

"When your mother said you'd be cute, I didn't think you'd be THIS cute! You're like a doll!" The lady cheered in joy, swinging me around like a teddy bear.

'This lady knows my mom?' I thought in surprise, be speaking out disgruntled, "C-Could you ah, let go of me? P-Please?"

"Oh! Yes! Sorry, you were so cute I couldn't help it." The lady amended, setting me down on the ground.

"Ah, Can I help you?" I asked, once I dusted myself off from the sudden glomp.

"Ah yes! May I come in? I have some matters to discuss with you."

"Sure... Make yourself at home..." I stood out of the way, welcoming the mysterious woman in. I actually don't know if that is a good idea or not, letting a stranger into my home, but then again, even if I say no, I'm pretty sure she could force her way in easily.

I have a gun laying somewhere in house anyway, just in case.

I led the woman to the couch and asked her if she wanted anything to drink.

"Ah, do you have a soda or something fizzy?" She asked.

'Wasn't expecting that... She seems like more of a coffee or water person...'

"I have pepsi and coke. Which one do you want?"

"Oh, I'll take a pepsi. Not really a coke fan."

"..."

'... She's alright...'

One beverage fetching later, we found ourselves, sitting next to each other, as I have no chairs, on the large couch, leisurely sipping on our respective drinks. Then the lady put down her drink and turned to me.

"Miss Jackson."

"Ah, please call me Ariel." I interrupted, it always makes me sound old.

"Sorry, Ariel. I assume your mother told you I would be coming?"

"Kinda? Mom just said I would have guests soon, she didn't specify who or why though."

"Ahh..." The lady in black sighed.

"That's just like her, telling without explaining."

"Ah... How do you know my mom?" I asked curious of the connection they apparently share.

"Oh! Your mother and I went to school together! We were friends."

"Really?"

"Yep! Anyway, lets get down to business shall we?" Her tone and demeanor turned serious as she stared at me through her Black sunglasses.

"I need you to answer some questions for me."

"O-Okay...?" 'What does she want!? If I answer wrong is she going to make me disappear!? I she going to take me to the matrix!? That would be awesome!

"How do you feel about Extraspecies?"

'Huh... Wasn't expecting that.'

"Well, they are cool! There so unique and interesting! I'd love to meet some someday! Especially how mom described them in her calls and letters!" I rambled, until I caught her amused glance, and blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I mean their fine, I guess..."

"Alright then, next, How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"How tall are you?"

"...five feet even..."

"Sex?"

"Wha?" I blushed.

"Your gender."

"Oh! Female."

The questions continued in a similar fashion, asking various personal information, and general knowledge. By the end of it all the woman stood up with a smile.

"Thank you for your time, and for answering my questions, Ariel. I'll be seeing you again soon." She offered her hand for a shake, and I took it, wondering what exactly was the point of all this.

"O-okay? See you?"

With that she walked out of the house, or began to before stopping, throwing a glance over her shades.

"By the way, My name is Agent Willow. I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you, Ariel!"

'Is that her first name or last name?' I thought while waving, awkwardly. "S-Same to you?"

With that she was out the door, leaving me confused in my living room.

"That was interesting... I hope I didn't just leak my information to a total stranger... Wait... that's exactly what I just did, isn't it?"

I sighed, this is why I don't interact with people. I always get caught up into their pace, and just going along with what they say.

"Ah well... Maybe I'll go pawn some noobs on ranked, with Akuma, to take my mind off things." I left towards my room to take out my frustration on some poor helpless saps online.

Just hope I don't run into any rage quitters.

Take your L's like a man! Or woman!

OOOOOO

Had this one brewing in the noggin for awhile now... I'll be doing some clean ups, and fleshing out some more details about Ariel as the story progresses.

Updates will come... eventually... when I have time...

Don't judge me!

NooBooGT, OUT!


End file.
